


epsilon (50 sentences)

by charming_syrai



Category: X-Men (AU)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_syrai/pseuds/charming_syrai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You know you should be worried by the fact he's changed somehow, the gleam in his eyes gotten more vicious and raw, but you're really not, because hell, it was about damn time to. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	epsilon (50 sentences)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1sentence@livejournal

  
**#01 - Motion.** The way he moves inside you, filling the void within by just being close, it makes you feel, makes you realise that maybe you aren't as alone in the world as you thought you are.

**#02 - Cool.** _It's cool, it's all okay, you know,_ he whispers into your neck, stroking your hair, _that fucker never really deserved you anyway._

**#03 - Young.** Sometimes you can't sleep for the voices are always there, speaking so fucking loud in your mind that you're sure your brain will explode, and when that happens, you just watch him sleep and you wonder if he ever truly was young; innocent.

**#04 - Last.** The last thing you imagined to happen - ever - was to wake up from _his_ warm bed one hazy morning, but it happened, and you know, you're pretty fucking _glad_ it did.

**#05 - Wrong.** He says, _it's just sex, Rogue,_ and you agree with an amused smile on your lips, touch his cheek and nod saying, _yeah, sure, whatever,_ but you know he's wrong.

**#06 - Gentle.** _I'm not a gentle guy, ok,_ he once told you out of nowhere and you laughed softly, turning to look at him and said, _hell, never asked you to be, either._

**#07 - One.** He came up to you from behind, grabbed your hips and pulled you to him whispering, _I've always wanted to try threesome_ and you told him - gently, but firmly - that the only way that one was gonna happen was if it was two guys and you and so the whole topic was never brought up again.

**#08 - Thousand.** There are thousands of different ways to make him angry (and you know most of them) but only one that calms him down immediately, always; Pyro, just call him Pyro, because it never fails.

**#09 - King.** _You had no fucking reason to do that, I never asked you to be my damn knight,_ you snap at him after you find out he punched Bobby this morning in the middle of class for no reason at all and he gives you a fiery look, _yeah you're right, Rogue, cause guess what, I'm your fucking King._

**#10 - Learn.** Today you learnt a valuable lesson; Pyro, _he_ never hits girls, which is good, but if you kick him hard enough, he will smack you against the wall and take you there, no words exchanged.

**#11 - Blur.** The moment was over so damn quickly that now it's nothing but a big fucking blur in your head, but you're pretty sure you heard him call you _love_ the other day - and it made your heart skip a beat.

**#12 - Wait.** _Wait, fuck, wait,_ he mumbles the command as if he'd have the rights to boss you around, _I'm not there yet,_ and all you have to do is push your hips forward once, and look, oh yes he is.

**#13 - Change.** You know you should be worried by the fact he's changed somehow, the gleam in his eyes gotten more vicious and raw, but you're really not, because _hell, it was about damn time to._

**#14 - Command.** It amuses you, how he thinks he's the on in charge when you know for a fact that if you asked, he'd do anything for you.

**#15 - Hold.** The water dripples down your breasts while you're standing in the shower cabin with shaking hands and he's sitting there, on the toilet seat holding your gaze, saying, _come on, don't tell me you've never had dirty fantasies about me and taken care of it yourself?_

**#16 - Need.** _Do you love me,_ he asks while pinning you against the bathroom's door, dick still pulsating inside your folds, and your grip around his neck tightens as you adjust your position a little, lips ever so slightly brushing his, _do you need me to?_

**#17 - Vision.** You vision yourself having this nice little life with white fences and 1.7 kids or whatever, but then he waltzs into your life spinning it all around and you wonder, _who the fuck likes white fences anyway?_

**#18 - Attention.** _Yeah, but that's not the issue,_ you barked at him in anger after yet another fight, _maybe it's the fact you can't seem to give me the kind of attention I need and I sure as hell can't give you what you need!_

**#19 - Soul.** Opening yourself to another person; to another human being, is never easy, but with him you don't have a choice, because he wants it all, mind, body and soul.

**#20 - Picture.** He's got this old little picture in his wallet, a blonde girl he says meant the world to him once, and whenever you remember that damned thing, you just wanna go and kick his ass for making you so _fucking_ jealous.

**#21 - Fool.** You're hiding in Bobby's goddamn wardrobe when _he_ storms in, walks straight to the closet (how the hell does he know you're there, you wonder) and pulls you out in rather violent manner saying, _you little fool, there's better ways to spy on your ex having sex, you know_ and you glare at him, tell him to fuck off, _it's not that, I just wanna see what she's got that I don't_ , and the fucker only smirks enjoying your misery.

**#22 - Mad.** When he flicks his lighter, you gasp in pain, feeling the flame lick your body, _burning, hurting, killing_ and he chuckles, tongue vibrating against your belly, you think to yourself you must be fucking _mad_ for letting him play these games with you.

**#23 - Child.** _You ever wanna have kids,_ you ask before you can stop yourself, and it takes a minute before he answers, _not with you, I don't,_ and you, cheek still against his bare chest, you say, _it's not what I meant._

**#24 - Now.** _Now what,_ you mutter to his ear, worried - he shrugs saying, _we wait_ and you don't reply, just think to yourself how fucking stupid it was of him to jump you in the ladies' restroom to begin with!

**#25 - Shadow.** _John,_ you call out carefully from the doorway, watching how he props his head up shielding his face from the ray of light you're letting into the room, _the shadows are there again, in my head,_ you say then, _can I touch you?_

**#26 - Goodbye.** It's ironical, the fact he's the one who finds you crying after you've taken the cure, the one who tells you how _fucking stupid_ you are for doing it for Drake in the first place, and he's the one who taps your shoulder one day and coolly crushes your world, _just so you know, Bobby's been sleeping with the cat lady for the passed two months, figured you might wanna be informed._

**#27 - Hide.** You're a having a bad day because of _him_ as usual, which is excatly why you've locked yourself into your room so that you don't have to deal with anyone, and then there's a playful knock on the door and soft, teasing voice calling your name; _Marie,_ he lures, amused, _stop hiding, cause you know, the sex is always better when you're pissed off at me._

**#28 - Fortune.** When you were a little girl, you used to believe in Destiny and all that shit, but somewhere along the journey John taught you there's no such thing; there's only need and desire, and the actions they cause.

**#29 - Safe.** At first you never really felt truly safe around him (still don't, but at least now you get it) and when you told him this, he chuckled, called you a naive little girl and said, _ain't that exactly why you keep hanging around, huh?_

**#30 - Ghost.** _I swear,_ he snarls, fingers pulling your hair and bending your neck backwards ignoring the pained whimper it causes, _if you ever call me Bobby again while we're fucking, you'll be sorry, you got that?_

**#31 - Book.** His hands are on your hips, holding you against the bookshelf with such force your back is actually starting to hurt; but you're too busy exploring his mouth to fully comprehend it, or the fact you're in the public library and that he's hands have already lifted your skirt - and still, somewhere in between he finds the air to ask, _so... tell me, are we fulfilling your fantasy here, or just making up a new one,_ and you tell him, _definitely... an old... one._

**#32 - Eye & #33 - Never.**  
 _You fucking liar, you told me, you said Bobby's cheating on me_ , you scream angrily and aim for his eye, but he catches your wrist with a smirk and laughs, _yeah I did say that; you honestly believe everything I say, don't you - you're too easy, Marie, way too easy._ // You glare, trying to struggle free, but before you can do or say anything, he adds, _I did you a favor and we both know it, cause it didn't take too long for him to get together with the cat lady, now did it - no - You would've never worked out anyway, so, what's the big deal, huh?_

**#34 - Sing.** _This,_ he says, pushing you down on his bed, unzipping your pants (and his, you suppose) as fast as possible and thrusting into you with full force, once, _this_ , he says moaning into your ear, _is like fucking a siren._

**#35 - Sudden.** They, your stupid freakin' power surges, they're always sudden and fast and you keep repeating the same words again and again _I don't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry_ , but he pulls you close, shuts you up with a bruising kiss and says, _shh, don't be, I kinda like it._

**#36 - Stop.** You're crying so he lets out a heavy sigh and asks if there's anything he can do, and you tell him bitterly, _only if you can stop time_ , and he snorts, _oh yeah, sure thing, anything else?_

**#37 - Time.** You should've probably timed it a bit better, but shit, it's not like the infamous _three little words_ asked to be let out in the middle of your heated session in the broomcloset!

**#38 - Wash.** He likes to come into the shower with you, likes to wash your back (among the other places), although when you think about it, that game _always_ ends up with you being even more dirtier than when stepping into the showercabin...

**#39 - Torn.** You can't remember what caused it, what you said, what made him so angry, but you remember the torn shirt on which you stepped the following morning, wincing in pain - but smiling in satisfaction.

**#40 - History.** You share a long, long history together, full of pain and battles, tears, but still you find yourself asking whether you share a future too.

**#41 - Power.** You don't mean it to happen, not now, not when it feels so fucking good to have him there lying next to you and when he suddenly sucks in a breath and you can feel him, lingering inside your head, you're about to move, but he grabs your wrist and says, _no, it's okay, just next time, let me know before you decide to go and have a little power surge._

**#42 - Bother.** You've noticed it bothers him sometimes, the way you insist keeping your _thing_ a secret, but he doesn't comment on it and you think it's because he somehow knows, knows that you need him to be just _yours._

**#43 - God.** He says _I'm God among insects_ and when you ask him what it means, he only chuckles and tells, _you'll see._

**#44 - Wall.** _It's all your fault, you should be the one to pay for fuck's sake - I mean, have you seen my fucking car,_ he yells at you, eyes flaring and fists clenched as if he was about to punch you, _if you hadn't gone and sucked me off I would've never crashed into that fucking wall!_

**#45 - Naked.** He isn't naked when he has no clothes on, not really, he's naked when he forgets how damn cool he's supposed to be and _laughs._

**#46 - Drive.** With every word he says, he pushes you closer to the edge; drives you absolutely insane - on purpose -, but the funniest thing is that when he's not around, that's actually when it hurts the most.

**#47 - Harm.** If he's stupid enough to think that you actually believe his _nothing can harm me_ act, well; then's even stupider than you originally thought he is, is all.

**#48 - Precious.** He'll be so mad, so goddamn angry that he'll probably smack you against the wall again, but you don't care because you know that _when_ he'll come looking for his precious lighter you stole after that stupid fight you guys had, you'll be naked under the warm covers - and well, he won't stay mad for long.

**#49 - Hunger.** _God, you're always hungry,_ he mocks and you say something you shouldn't have; _stop whining, I'd eat more if i were pregnant, you know_ \- because that kills the conversation and he doesn't speak to you for two days.

**#50 - Believe.** The day he leaves the school, you don't cry or wail because you believe that when he's ready, he'll come back for you and when he does, you know that this time around you'll _fucking_ take his offer.


End file.
